starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Brembla Kol
Brembla Kol-Rekali (5 BBY) is a redeemed Darksider and former Padawan of Lyn-Char Beorht. She was seriously injured in a space battle between rogue New Republic Admiral Cabbal Noir and Iara Beorht; rescued by Iara's troops and Velok, Brembla was outfitted with several rough prosthetics. Later, her prosthetics were updated to give a more lifelike appearance, but her sensitivity to the Force is more difficult to develop than it used to be. She spent eight years on the time-warped Kaloskagathia mission and fifteen in the same Warp fighting the Cult of Shadow. At forty-six years of age (thirty-four of which have been spent learning about the Force) Brembla is not one to be trifled with. History Detori Brembla and her younger sister Imbris were recruited into the Detori Order at a young age. Brembla joined the Night's Children, but later switched to the Dark Jedi caste to be with her sister, a move which led to mistrust from both factions. They trained on Sabii alongside Ember Rekali and under the tutelage of La-Reia Beorht and Arianah Windryder. When the Sith Empire captured the Anari sector and the base, Brembla was captured and put in a detention facility under the aegis of Iara Beorht. She launched the insurrection that cut the Detori children off from the outside universe. When Lyn-Char Beorht reformed the Detori, Brembla became his Padawan in the Jedi ways, along with Ember Rekali. Brembla and Ember fell in love, but not long after, Cabbal Noir destroyed the base and both were captured. In the battle between Noir's flagship and the forces of Iara Beorht, the cellblock where Brembla was housed was blown open and exposed to space. She was picked up, along with several other children, by Iara's spacetroopers, and was rushed to a medical facility. She was technically dead for over forty-five minutes before Iara's doctors could revive her; as it was, she lost both legs at the knee, her right arm at the shoulder and her left arm at the elbow. The best prosthetics Iara could offer were little more than droid limbs, but Brembla accepted them. It was then she learned that Imbris had not survived. Rebirth Brembla and Iara became friends, and eventually the Sith Knight found Brembla a job with a smuggler and information broker named Farn Engel. Brembla accepted an assignment from Iara: to find Lyn, make sure he was solidly and worthily a Jedi again, then give him Iara's engagement ring to restore his memory of the year he spent in the Sith Empire. While in Engel's employ, Brembla - going by 'Coal' - ran backup for various operations. She took on a Disciple of the Cult of Shadow to give Lyn, Engel and Ashin Varanin time to lift off; as a result, Kishkumen marked her for death. Brembla followed Engel to the Jade Worlds and continued to assist him as he helped pave the way for the sector to re-assume independence. She flew an X-Wing with the callsign 'Black One' against Black Nova and Bandit Kingdoms forces. Two months after she began watching Lyn, she revealed to him that she was alive, gave him Iara's ring, and - after his memory returned - gave him a holocube with images of Alu. She also contacted Ember on Onderon and asked him to come to the Jade Worlds. Their relationship remained long-distance and platonic. Brembla continued to work for Engel, traveling through the Jade Empire and Unknown Regions. She trained with the Empress when she had time, and was a popular instructor for the Patriots. In mid-17 ABY, she was instrumental in Ember's rescue from Siriss Cortann, but was injured in the process. Ember healed what he could and rushed her to a hospital. She recovered fully. Two weeks later, Brembla accepted Ember's proposal of marriage. Her wedding ring is a piece of his Force Sword: almost indestructible. They honeymooned on Kunli for a week; Ember and his bride were en route to the second half of their honeymoon when they encountered a Cold Digester Vessel and were captured. They fought their way to the main engineering suite and disabled the ship for JEAF capture. The Kaloskagathia Expedition Several weeks later, they decided to join the Kaloskagathia expedition and were subsequently trapped in an Extragalactic Star Cluster. Brembla was assigned as the ship's Second Mate. Almost three years into the expedition, she was picked to command a captured Xenovore hunter ship. She helped train the little fleet's Patriots to Level Three. After the conclusion of the Xenovore War, Brembla devoted herself to learning more about the Force and training Force-sensitive ex-refugees. Three years into the mission, Brembla gave birth to a son, Rach Kol-Rekali. Two years later, he was joined by a brother named Certh; after another two years, she gave birth to a third son, Faran. She hadn't believed she could have children, and despite dissenting opinions she continued to serve while pregnant. Upon returning to the galaxy, Ember and Brembla celebrated their thirtieth birthdays at the same razorski resort where they had celebrated their honeymoon. They resigned their commissions in the JEAF and planned to return to the Jedi Order at the behest of Ashin Varanin. Return to the Warp Before they could do so, however, Kishkumen and a small group from the Cult of Shadow made it through the JEAF blockade on the breach point and entered the cluster. Ember and Brembla pursued them in the family transport; the hyperspace window closed behind, trapping them inside again. The two ships landed on a habitable world and a protracted war began, a war with only one rule: nobody harms the spaceships. One year after landfall, the last of the accidental Kol-Rekali babies was born: a daughter named Benna. The Kol-Rekali clan spent the next fifteen years living off the land and fighting with Kishkumen's followers. Brembla became a Master to her children, and was able to jury-rig power supplies from the ship to her prosthetic limbs. The ship held enough spare parts that, with some ingenuity, she was able to remain operational for the full fifteen years. Life as Normal Brembla and her family eventually returned to the galaxy. After twenty-three years away from it, she and Ember were eager to show it to their children, who had never known anything but camp life on an uninhabited world. But her health had never really recovered from the Lastwatch incident, and Ember and Halla persuaded her not to go to war, but remain in the Jade Empire. She decided to become a semi-casual Patriot instructor on Loki Station, while her family went to Onderon to rejoin the Jedi Order. Her prosthetics were replaced with substantially lighter ones, on the tab of the Jade Empire. Out of duty, not desire, she asked to replace Kalo-Kaa before a group of Jedi led by Velok went to Dathomir to learn from the witches. Her presence and leadership would be the spark that prompted the Red Hills Clan to train the mostly-male group. Brembla herself had never been to Dathomir, though her first training was from Detori Order Nightsisters. She knew that Velok suborned her husband into the 'resurrection' of Lyn-Char Beorht, and resented the Whiphid for it, though she did not know that 'Lyn,' who disappeared shortly after the event, was a Croke impersonator - not until Sergeant Fadin Kurn came to tell her. As per the Empress' request, neither Brembla nor Kurn confronted Velok. They left the expedition after Dathomir and were replaced by Colonel Karak Ror. On their way back to the JE, Brembla stopped by Onderon to spend time with her family and tell Ember the bad news. Rach and Benna were away on a mission; Brembla wouldn't see them for another couple of months, when they all attended the Convocation on Dieron. At the Convocation, Brembla traded Force techniques with Lord Rhiannon DeVij. With the consent of the Empress, she gave him blood trail and hassat-durr in exchange for the ability to create Watchers. Temple of the Current After the Convocation, Brembla joined her husband in establishing an independent Force temple on the recently liberated Sith Empire world of Ossus. He and others had brought together representatives of the traditions with whom he had studied as a young man, along with several more. Brembla served as the Temple's matron, even after the death of her son Faran at the hands of Siriss Cortann and the Cult of Shadow. As the Temple became a second Jedi facility, Brembla started to feel a disturbance in the Force, and with meditation established the source as Dathomir. She took the Euroclydon and set off for the wild planet alone. She found mining efforts well underway, under the command of Maris Eterna and her Master, Darius Malakai. After killing several of Malakai's powerful clone underlings and nearly defeating Eterna, Brembla was confronted by Malakai himself. The ancient Dark Lord defeated her and drained her blood, then absorbed her spirit. Her lightsabres and Force Sword fell into the sands of the Crystal Desert. Before she died, Brembla prophesied that someday she would be freed. Force Abilities Effectively a Jedi Master, Brembla will never be able to access the Force at really transcendent high-Master levels, due to the loss of half her body - a similar problem to that faced by Darth Vader, Lumiya and King Empatojayos Brand. She can hide her Force signature very easily, and is skilled at making herself faster and stronger. She was taught hassat-durr by Kalo-Kaa. She was originally taught by Nightsisters. Though she spent some time as Lyn-Char Beorht's Padawan, and later cross-trained and practiced with Ember for years, most of her core skillset comes from Allyan magic. Much later, she traveled to Dathomir to learn from the Light Side witches of the Red Hills Clan. One of the techniques she knows is a draining five-minute song, a form of Spell of Interpretation that allows her to read foreign languages. She knows the Nightsister technique to create a blood trail, and has so marked her husband and children. She bears four blood trail markings: *A traditional Jade Worlds calligraphy mark or kanji on her right shoulder, from Ember's blood; *A spot on her scalp under her hair, from Ember's blood; *A spot on her left tricep, from Rach's blood; *A spot on her left knee, from Halla Terrablade's blood. In terms of experience, she is arguably the most senior of the Patriots, eclipsing even Das Phelleps and Matthe'i Salphoris. Lightsabre Combat Brembla is a lightsabre specialist. She was taught Ataru by Arianah Windryder, La-Reia Beorht and Lyn-Char Beorht, and Jar'Kai by Iara Beorht. She has some knowledge of Djem So, from sparring her husband and the Lost Twenty. Current threads Category: Jade EmpireCategory: Jedi Order